deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Kalysta Jordan-Potter
Kalysta Jordan-Potter is a half-blood witch. She was born through the process of surrogacy, the daughter of Greek surrogate mother Louiza Simindes and ex-Gryffindor Elliot Potter. She was raised by Elliot and his partner Jamie Jordan. Kalysta is also the older sister to her younger adopted brother, Leo. She is described as extremely tough, self-confident, promiscuous, vindicitve yet caring, but she also inherited Elliot's reckless and strong-hearted tendencies. She is notable for being, through her father, a descendant of Harry Potter, and a beater like both of her fathers for the Slytherin Quidditch team. Biography Family lineage "Elliot Potter and Jamie Jordan, how'd the hell that happen?" ―Lucky, a reluctant supporter of the relationship Kalysta is of (paternally) English, Irish, Polish and prominently Greek (maternally) descent. Through her father Elliot Potter, Kalysta was born into the Potter family — a famous and notoriously half-blood family, most prominent for their relation to Harry Potter ('The Boy Who Lived'), but their family was once purely pureblood. James Potter I, coming from an old and wealthy pureblood family meant Harry and his children from then inherited an incredible amount of wealth as well as the Cloak of Invisibility and The Marauder's Map. Their family has treasured both family heirlooms, adventures and secrets. Through blood or not, Kalysta's family comes from one with many family ties, those connecting to both the Blacks, the Weasleys, the Malfoys, the Longbottoms, and the Thorns. Her grandmother, Urya Quint, came from a Muggleborn family that weren't considered to be the most wealthy. Many of the Potters speculated that Urya married Philip for reasons other than love but it was never confirmed, and Urya, before she left, seemed to show some actual love for her new family. Kalysta's father Jamie Jordan, was part of the prodigious Jordan family, but was forcefully disowned after shocking family honour once his father Xanthas, Kalysta's grandfather, had his ties to Elliot discovered. Tis lead to a lot of shock in the wizarding world, and also a lot of disruption between the prejudiced purebloods of the wizarding world. Early life Later Life Physical Description Personality and Traits Magical abilities and skills Relationships Family Friends Other Etymology *'Kalysta' (alternatively spelled Calista) is derived from the Greek Kallistō, a name meaning "she that is most beautiful," which is derived from kallos (beauty, beautiful). The name is borne in Roman mythology by a nymph, a daughter of the Arcadian king Lycaon, and mother of Arcas. Beloved by Jupiter, she was transformed into a she-bear by Juno and then placed among the constellations. *The name Jordan is a popular English and French personal name, given especially to the children of the Knight Templars, known as the Crusaders. It derives from the name of the river which flows between the countries of Jordan and Israel. The river's name in Hebrew is יַרְדֵן (Yarden), and it is derived from יָרַד (yarad) meaning "descend" or "flow down". *'Potter' is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author. Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description. The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University. Notes Trivia Gallery